


Heat of the Moment

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoshoot can get exhausting... and rather pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for the third week of summer pornathon 2014

“Merlin, lift your leg a bit higher. Yep, that’s it. Arthur, tilt your head a bit to the right. Perfect! Now hold still.”

For a moment, the whir of a ventilator is the only sound in the room. Arthur’s back itches, but he doesn’t dare move. 

“Great, guys. Perfect! But I’d like to try a bit different angle, okay? You can relax for a moment while I set things up.”

“Ugh,” Arthur mumbles into Merlin’s shoulder, laying his whole weight on top of him. 

“Oi, I’m not a mattress!” Merlin complains, pinching Arthur’s side.

“Scratch my back,” Arthur murmurs into his ear.

“Seriously?” Merlin asks.

“Please.”

Arthur knows Merlin can’t deny him a thing and smiles when he feels Merlin’s hand snaking under his shirt.

“At least tell me where, you prat.”

“A little higher. And to the left. Just a bit more. Yeah, right there.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you were a dog in your previous life. Golden retriever, maybe.”

“How many times do I have to tell you. I was definitely a lion.”

“Grumpy cat, more likely,” Merlin says with a chuckle.

“Remind me again why we need to do this?”

“Stop whining. This whole thing was your idea.”

“We could just pick some snapshot from all the footage. It would be easier.”

“This isn’t some random gay porn with a lot of grunting and fake moans. There are thousands of men and women around the world waiting for us to show them a glimpse into our bedroom. They want to see real romance, real feelings. And they want a proper nice cover on that DVD.”

Arthur shifts a bit so that he can look Merlin in the eyes and links their fingers together. 

“I just can’t wait to fuck you,” Arthur says, making it sound like the most romantic proclamation ever. 

“Oh, I noticed,” Merlin smirks, rubbing his thigh against Arthur’s fully-hard cock teasingly. “I bet you’re really looking forward to having me spread out under you, urging you to go harder as you take your sweet time fucking me with that handy little vibrator we got as product placement.”

“It’s too small. You’ll beg me to give you more,” Arthur says and rolls his hips against Merlin’s thigh. “And I won’t listen to your pleas, driving you crazy circling that little toy right over your sweet spot.”

“I’ll be a mess,” Merlin breathes out, pulling Arthur’s hand down under the blanket. 

“I’ll drag you right to the edge, but won’t let you fall.” Merlin gasps and squirms a bit when Arthur wraps his hand around his cock and starts stroking at a leisurely pace. 

“Guys, we’re done here,” Gwaine says from where he’s kneeling on the floor with a camera. 

“But we haven’t…” Merlin starts.

“Oh yes, you have. That staring into each other’s eyes while cuddling? Or that filthy grin you gave Merlin? Total gold. I’ll get Percy and if you’re ready to go, and I believe you’re very ready to go, we can start the shoot in another few minutes.”

“Still not regretting making us the most famous gay couple in the world?” Merlin asks after Gwaine leaves the room.

“Not in the slightest,” Arthur answers and plants a sweet kiss on Merlin’s lips. “Now I can really say I love my job.”


End file.
